The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) systems for locating objects is becoming widespread in a variety of industries. RFID systems are used to locate and track objects, track item inventory, monitor the location of individual units, and a myriad of other uses. RFID systems generally work by placing an RFID sensor, sometimes referred to as a “tag” or an “RFID tag” on an object and then sensing the presence of the tag using one or more antennas coupled to an RFID reader system. The antennas can be placed in and around certain areas in which it is desired to monitor for the presence of an RFID tag.
When designing an RFID system, it is important to consider factors that affect the performance of the RFID system. One such factor is the ability of the antenna, or antenna array if multiple antennas are used, to accurately determine the presence and location of an RFID tag within a volume. Factors that affect the antenna system's ability to detect the RFID tag include, but are not limited to, the speed at which the RFID tag enters the area covered by the antenna system, the proximity of the RFID tag to a wearer if the tag is attached to an individual, the presence of structures that may affect the RF spectrum, field shape, and connection, and other factors.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system that can monitor and determine the performance of an RFID system.